


Spirit Book One: Possession

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Series: Spirit [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asami's pregnant...?, Complete, Crazy advisors, Demonic Possession, F/M, Making deals with spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been Seven years after Amon's defeat. Korra's been through a spirit war, the red lotus another spirit war, a crazed Hiroshi Sato and ANOTHER spirit war. For seven years she's been making many tough choices, and has sacrificed much. But now with tensions so high between the Water tribes and the Earth kingdom, Korra will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, dark spirits, left over from the spirit war two years ago plot their revenge. And they are not alone.... what happens when the Princess of the fire nation gets caught in the middle of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace Treaty

(Seven years after season one, Tanrack is the chief of the southern water tribe, while Eska and Desna rule the North. The Earth, queen an annoying nutter wants to expand the Earth kingdom to its former 'glory'. Because of Korra and the earth queens former...ahh...disagreements, and the fact that the water tribes, especially the southern tribe, is still recovering from a war against dark spirits, the southern tribe in particular is under constant threat from the Earth kingdom. Tanrack fears that soon the water tribe will fall to the Earth kingdom, despite his pleading the United forces are unable to provide assistance in fear of starting another war....the aging chief Tanrack is left to battle this silent cold war alone, with occasional help from the North. Korra, who is now a fully realized avatar [who once again has her connections to her past lives] is busy travelling the world sorting out problems between spirits and humans, and helping Tenzin carrying out the painstaking task of re-building the Air nation. Korra now has little spare time, and while she knows that there are disputes between her father and the stingy Earth queen, she doesn't actually know how bad the situation is....)

Chapter 1

 

Korra is visiting her family in the south....

Chief Tanrack took a deep breath as he entered the kitchen where Korra and his wife Senna were washing the dishes. Both talking and laughing, Korra looked happy and at peace. His restless daughter, who carried so many duties and responsibilities was enjoying a moment of actual peace... There was a quiet ache in his heart as he knew that what he was about to do was going to hurt Korra very much...and would probably ruin her life.... Did he have to do it now? Probably. It was for the best... He once again looked at Korra and Senna. Korra was perfectly happy, well as happy as she could get, and Senna was happy too, but when she saw Tanrack out of the corner of her eye, when she saw the expression on his face some of her happiness disappeared. Because she knew what was coming, what had to be done...and in the back of her mind she had a suspicious feeling that Tanrack was going to bring it out now....but she hoped. She hoped that he wouldn't. In the brief few minutes that their eyes locked Tanrack saw the pleading look in his wife’s blue eyes. He also saw the hope in them, the hope that he'd leave it be for now. Just for now... But it was too late. "Oh, hey dad," Korra said as she looked up from the dish she was washing." Korra," Tanrack said his voice somber. "We need to talk," Sensing the change in the mood she put the dish she was washing down. "About what?" "Tanrack," Senna cut in. "Are you sure you want to tell her now, to tell her at all?" "Tell me what?" Korra said putting her hands on her hips. "She has a right to know," Tanrack said. He looked at Korra, then at Senna. Senna's eyes were filled with fear, and Korras curiosity. She had a right to know.

Two hours afterwards in southern waters. On a ship [owned by Future industries] heading for the South Pole.... 

(Oh, before I continue, I would like to say something’s straight because i don't exactly know how to work it into the dialog further on. First of all..,Mako [25] is just below Lin in rank, and might just be the next chief of police after her. 'Bopal' fans will be pleased to know that it has indeed come true. Oh and Asami [25] has been married to [I will let that be a surprise] for two years. [Yes I know that's young, but does age really matter....no, so hang onto that thought. Oh, and even though Makorra hasn't exactly happened since the final episode of season 2, there is a slight tinge of affection, okay maybe a rather big tinge, left in the back of both Korra and Mako's hearts. OH and Mako, Bolin, Opal and Asami are coming down to the south to make a big announcement...well one of them is, but I haven't decided which one.. Oh and Eska is engaged, [oh just shut up and read]...Anyway...)

Mako and his brother stood by the railing of Asami's luxury yacht. They could see that they were nearing the southern water tribe, what with the glaciers and drop in temperature. Mako stared out into the open waters of the south. Blue, clear and beautiful.... It was hard to imagine that it had been attacked by dark spirits only two years ago. Mako had been there, he'd seen the damage that had been brought over the south, and now he could hardly believe that this was the same place that had fallen to ruin under the evil spirits. As if he was reading his thoughts Bolin said, "It's hard to believe that this place was attacked by an army of crazy, evil, demented dark spirits two years ago...I mean, it was absolutely....destroyed and now it looks like...well..." "Like it hasn't seen a war in decades?" Opal finished his sentence as she joined them. "Right," Bolin gushed. "That's what it looks like..." Opal smiled. "We're almost there. We should be arriving there in about half an hour," she kissed Bolin on the cheek. 'Just thought you should know..." she said as she disappeared into another part of the huge yacht.

One and a half hours before, inside Korra’s house...

Korra, Tanrack and Senna were all sitting at the table. Tension filled the air. Korra had no idea what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good...it couldn't be. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it was extremely difficult. "Korra," her father began. He paused, seeming to consider what he was going to say. Then he continued, more cautious than he had been when he'd begun. "Korra, you know that we have....ah...problems, regarding the Earth kingdom..." Korra scowled. Yes, of course she knew that. Who didn't have problems with the Earth queen? That slimy little....all she wanted was to take over as many lands as remotely possible. And she had decided to start with the weakest, most vulnerable one first. The United nations saw this, but they couldn't risk supporting the water tribes...too much was at stake. "Yes," Korra said evenly. "Well, you may think you know, but...Korra...this goes much deeper than that. It's direr than you think, and...Well...if the Earth queen keeps attacking, we'll have to fight back, but that's what she wants. She knows that we are not strong enough to go to war...not with all we lost the last time. Peace, a treaty is was our only option..." Was? Past tense? That means it's been resolved? "Dad, can you please cut to the chase here?" Korra asked a bit impatiently. Tanrack sighed. He looked at his wife, then at his daughter. "We have to unite the two nations...." he said. There was a lingering silence. Tanrack could tell from the look on Korra's face that she didn't understand. "We need to form an alliance so strong that we'll all, well most of us, will get an outcome that is...okay..." Korra looked at her father expectantly for she still had no idea what so ever about what he was saying. "Korra, we have to unite the nations through uniting two lives...." A shiver ran down Korras spine. Uniting two lives? A marriage? She shuddered, spirits help who ever- 

'Wait a minute' she thought. Realization crashed down of her and it was as heavy as a mountain.... She bolted up. "WHAT?!!!??!" She said her blue eyes flashing. Her voice trembling, a mixture of sadness, anger and fear overwhelming her. "Sweetie," Senna said, tears stinging her eyes. "We wouldn't have even thought about this if it wasn't the VERY last resort. You know we'd never ask of such a thing unless EVERYTHING depended on it!!" she said her voice cracking. "Korra, I'm sorry, we had no choice..." The Avatar calmed down a bit once she realized that they were right. There was no other way... Eska was already engaged, making her and Desna the only other options. But the spirits, fate whatever....had decided that she'd have to be the one to make this sacrifice. This almost impossible, tortures sacrifice...for peace, for her people...to help keep balance in the world....

 

Two hours later....

"Welcome back, so nice of you all to drop by..." Senna said as she greeted Maco, Bolin, Opal and Asami. Bolin looked around, his bright green eyes scanning the area. "Hey, where's Korra?" he asked scratching his head. "Oh, she's around…" Senna said. "Any way, follow me and I’ll show you to your rooms..." Mako noticed the Korra's mom had completely side stepped Bolin’s question, but chose not to look into it now. But long after Senna had shown them their rooms, he couldn't help but wonder... 'Where was korra?' 

He decided to go for a walk. Not long after he ran into Asami, who was admiring the beautiful icy landscape of the Southern pole. She seemed far off and distant, as if in a dream world of her own. "Mind if I join you?" Asami jumped as Mako's voice knocked her out of her trance. "Oh....ahh, sure." She said smiling. "Have you seen Korra?" Mako asked Asami. "No," she replied. Mako just nodded and stared out into the cold sea. "Your still in love with her, aren't you?" Asami asked slyly. Mako straightened, and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "Ahh...no." He answered a bit too quickly. The smile that had already touched Asami's mouth grew wider and she laughed. "Oh Mako, you’re good at keeping secrets, but when it comes to Korra, you’re a terrible liar..." "I'm not lying," he insisted. Her reply was cut off by the sound of a ships horn. Both of them looked towards the port, just in time to see, a cruise ship sail in. A very classy ship. It had a 'V' on its side. "Varick," Asami said. Mako furrowed his brows. Varick was...a strange character. Crazy if you may, you could never tell what was up his sleeve. He was a very powerful ally, and a dangerous enemy. "We'd better go say hello," Mako said walking towards the port. He turned his head slightly. "Coming Princess?" Asami laughed and followed.

 

That night....

Mako didn't feel like sleeping. He hadn’t seen Korra all day! That was weird, Korra was usually the first person to come greet them when they visited. But this time she hadn't greeted them, never mind spoken to them.... Something was up… Mako got out of bed and got dressed. He decided to go for a walk. Not long after he started he ran into the person that he'd been wanting to see all day... "Good evening Avatar Korra," Korra jumped as she snapped out of whatever deep thoughts she had been submerged in. "Mako!!??" She said. "Ahh...What are you doing up so late?" "I should ask you the same question." He said taking a step closer to her. She took a step back, Mako looked into her eyes. And he saw that something was very, very wrong. I'm sorry," Korra said taking a couple more steps back. "I...I…I can't talk with you anymore...I'm Sorry!!" her voice cracked as she said this, and then she turned and ran away. Disappearing into the night.

 

A/N  
(So what dya think? Good?)


	2. Ziro and Katsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control, which is why I'm updating so early. And also, schools starting so this is my last free update! From tomorrow I am a slave of History

Chapter 2

 

The next day at breakfast....

"Thank you for your hospitality chief Tanrack," Asami said as she gobbled down her third serving of Ocean cumquats [the new and improved recipe]. "The pleasure is all mine," Tanrack said smiling. His smile was fake, Mako could tell that much. "Where's Korra?" Opal asked. Senna and Tanrack glanced at each other. "Korra, couldn't be here..." She said as she took a bite out of her steamed bean cake. Mako could plainly see that Tanrack and Senna were hiding something. Not a bad thing, but a problem... "Say Asami, where is that husband of yours...I've was looking forward to meeting him again...I had some great deals he might be interested in..." Varick said, cutting into the awkwardness. "He...couldn't make it, he had some important work back in the fire nation....and I'm the business woman here Varick, so if you're so keen on it you can show me what your great deal is..." Vaick put his hand on his chin and looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm..." he said. "Well Asami, I'm sure the tension between the Earth kingdom and the Water tribes didn't exactly work as a supporter for him to come here...without, you know...and as for the deals...ummm...I'll have to think about it. I was thinking more of selling it to the united forces than to Sato industries..." he said. "Both of which are connected to me," Asami conjured. "True. But...I'd like to try my luck on selling this souly to the United forces....don't take it personally Asami, but it's just business..."

Asami didn't bother to try and change his mind. She'd have enough on her hands soon enough, there was no need to add another apple to the basket.... Just then Apaqe walked in. Apaqe was Tanracks chief advisor. "Chief, Eska and Desna have arrived, and they will be arriving in about half an hour..." They? Who's they? God, there was something going on here, Mako knew it. But what was it? "Thank you Apaqe...could you find Korra and tell her?" Apaqe nodded and left, and in about ten minutes Tanrack and Senna left too. "Something's going on here..." Mako said. "The others nodded. "Ahhh...why are Eska and Desna here?" Bolin asked. "I don't know," Mako said. "But I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough...

Half an hour later...

There was a loud horn, and drums. Maco, Bolin, Asami, Opal, Varick and Judi joined the crowed that had gathered at the port where a huge ship, with the Earth kingdom insignia was pulling into port. Tanrack, Senna and Korra were at the very front, waiting to greet whoever had arrived. In a few minutes...the most unexpected person stepped out... The Earth queen. Team avatar watched in amazement as the Earth queen walked over to Korra and her family. "A pleasure to be here Tanrack," the earth queen said as if though she wasn't trying to take over the South Pole. Tanrack greeted her equally. "Now anyway..." the Earth queen waved a hand at the ship as a boy, about 24, with black hair and dark green eyes stepped out. "This is my nephew Ziro," she said with no hint of love and compassion in her voice. After Ziro, came a girl, the same age with Dark black hair and dark green eyes. "And this is my niece Katsune" she said, the same way she'd introduced Ziro. Out of the corner of her eye, Asami saw Desna straighten when he saw Katsune. Then the earth queen walked up to Korra. "Avatar Korra, it's been too long, in fact the last time I saw you I believe you tried to kill me." "I wasn't trying to kill you," she said irritably. The queen dismissed the comment with a wave of her manicured hand. "Well, all that's in the past." She said. Then she put an arm around Korra and smiled, but Korra knew that she was doing all this just for the sake of tormenting her.... "Now, I look forward to a new beginning...one without old grudges...after all we are family..." she tossed the comment off handedly. Then in a louder voice. "Now, I look forward to spending time with my nephews future wife..." Korra closed her eyes as she heard her fiends gasp. Out of the corner of her eye she could see them, staring at her with confusion and disbelief. But Mako's face was the most unbearable to watch, so she turned away and let her future in laws lead her, and her family towards her house.

Later...

Korra sat alone on the edge of a small ice cap, overlooking the ocean. "Korra!" She turned slightly to find her friends coming towards her. She stood up. "Korra why didn't you tell us?! Is this why you weren't talking to me?" Mako was the one who bombarded her with all these questions. She looked away. "I...I don't have choice...Okay!!??" Korra said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Her gaze was souly on Mako. While she was aware of the others presence, she spoke as if it were only him. Their eyes met and Mako saw what Korra was feeling right then, she broke their gaze and turned away. "I...I have to go get ready for the feast tonight." she said. "I'll see you guys later...

At the feast that night....

Mako was giving Ziro an icy death glare. He couldn't help it. He knew that it was the guy's fault but he just felt soo...angry...and sad... Mako, Bolin, Asami and Opal were sitting on a table away from Korra, Tanrack, Senna, Eska and Desna, the earth queen and her niece and nephew and the earth queen's chief advisor...Una. "Ahh...hi," Ziro said to Korra. Korra turned to face him, but didn't say anything. "Look I'm sorry...about all this... I'm...not hat happy about it either..." he said nervously. Korra sighed, and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit...rude, but like you said...I'm, still trying to..." she let the sentence trail off. Ziro nodded sadly. "But, I guess...we're just gonna have to go through with it..." Korra said. Suddenly Varick appeared behind them. "Yup, and I can tell you one thing, Mako's not too happy with it...in fact, I swear that if he could he'd kill the earth queen to put a stop to this..." Korra's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. Mako, who was watching and eves dropping [not that he had to strain to hear, what with Varick being so loud.] muttered under his breath. "What do ya think?" "We heard that," Bolin and Opal said simultaneously as they leaned closer to Mako. Mako slumped down in his chair. And muttered a couple dozen curses. "This feast your aunt and my uncle have thrown to celebrate Korra's betrothal is wonderful," Desna said to the dark haired girl sitting next to him [who was not his twin]. While Ziro was cheerful and pleasant [when he wasn't being forced into a marriage], Katsune was more...dark. A bit like Eska and Desna... "Yes," she replied. Eska, who was listening to this exchange, snorted. Was her brother actually attracted to this Earth kingdom girl?

She shook her head slightly. How pathetic...

After the feast was over and everyone had gone to bed...

The hooded figure walked silently away from the village. Like a ghost in the night she slipped away, she was drawn to a cave in the middle of nowhere...She felt them, dark, lonely...angry...

She could feel them calling her. She walked through the thickly fallen snow towards the cave. The voices were clearer now. She walked in. There was nothing...or at least it seemed that way... She sat down and started to meditate. She forgot about the late hour, she forgot about the cold...she only concentrated on the faint voices. And as she drew more and more away from the physical world, the voices grew louder. Then finally when she opened her eyes, she could see them... Dark spirits. Ever since she was little, she had heard them...faintly, but she had. Those days she'd thought she was going crazy. But after Harmonic convergence, after Avatar Korra had opened the portals, she'd even seen them...once. She had spoken to them. Especially when she was near places where spirits lived. The Southern water tribe, which was so recently at war with the spirits, was now a center of spiritual activity. When she had last spoken with the spirits, she had vowed her allegiance to them, and by doing so she had come so far above the lower ring into which she had been born. Yes, after vowing an oath of loyalty to the spirits, she had become the earth queen's advisor. The queen knew of course, about her connection with the spirits... that's why she was here, why any of them were here...

"You must be angry..." she said out loud. "Angry with the water tribe...." the spirits didn't answer, they just stared at her. "You must want revenge..." one of them came closer towards her." I can help" "We do not trust humans..." the spirit said. "I am a friend...I have sworn an oath to the spirits..." she raised her hand and rolled up her sleeve to show the symbol that had been carved into her hand. She flinched a bit as the dark spirit touched it. "Yees..." it mused. "You have sworn....this symbol proves it." It circled around her. "How can you help us?" "I can help you in any way you need. But right now, I would help you to possess any you would wish..." the spirit stopped circling her. "I see that you have planned this..." "Yes," she said. "The Earth kingdom must be returned to its former glory, and the spirits should have the power that they deserve, I agree with my queen that we must take over the other nations...one by one. But as for under whose control those nations should be...I disagree. The spirits should rule this world...not her, nor any other human." "You would betray your own?" "I was never one of them..." she said darkly. "I have but a small price," The spirits waited expectantly. "I wish to be one of you..." They looked at each other... "Very well, you will be able to join us...after you have kept your promise." She smiled as she got up. She started walking out of the cave. "Whenever you should need me, all you must do is call... and with that she left.


	3. Begging and Plans

Chapter 3

Una watched the Avatar closely. She had a strange suspicion that the spirits would want to possess her at one point. Well...would want to, it was very unlikely that they could possess the all-powerful Avatar. But they'd have to possess someone. Someone with connections, someone close to the Avatar. But they only needed one. One was enough to kill the Aatar. Especially if whoever they possessed was close to the avatar. Once she was out of the way, there would be nothing stopping the dark spirits. Without the bridge between the two worlds, no one nation, or nations put together could stop them from taking over the world. On the other hand, the spirits may want to possess half the world's population... either way, the outcome was that the dark spirits would rule the world. Of course the Earth kingdom would have to perish after wards....to prevent the birth of another avatar. The fire nation had once tried to wipe out the Air nomads, but because of their delays, the avatar had escaped. The spirits would have no such delays...

In Korra's house...

Korra stared at Asami as she finished her third bowl of seaweed noodles. "Asami, if you eat more you will definitely lose your figure..." Asami laughed. "Oh come on korra, no. I'll work it off. Besides no point having a perfect figure if you're starving..." "Well in that case, eat up Asami," Senna said as she served their guest some more Seaweed noodles. 'Why is Asami so hungry?' thought korra. Asami caught the avatar looking at her. "What?" she asked. Korra shook her head and chuckled lightly. From the sink, while she was washing the dishes Senna was paying attention to their conversation. Normally she wouldn't make big deal out of something like this, but Asami was eating...ABNORMALLY! Asami finished her fourth bowl, and then she decided that she had better stop eating for now. Senna left, and there was an awkward silence. 

"Asami?" Korra said. Asami looked at her friend who was staring down at the table. "What...What's it like?" for a minute Asami was confused, then when korra looked up to meet her gaze, she understood. "Well, I don't know how to explain it..." she really didn't. In truth, it was wonderful...a married life. It was supposed to be a new beginning. A new chapter of your journey that you'd share with your partner in life...but for Korra...for her it was different. Asami had been young when she had gotten married, but she'd married for love...Korra was young, while not as young as Asami had been, young. But she wasn't doing this because she wanted to...she was doing...in all aspects...her duty... Asami reached out and squeezed her hand. "Korra, I'm sorry, I'm not really sure how to answer that...But whatever you need I'm right here, Okay?" Korra smiled weakly. "Thanks Asami..."

 

Somewhere in the village...

"I can't believe that Korra has to..." Opal let the sentence trail off from there. "Yeah," Bolin said. "I mean...I always thought that she and Mako...." he didn't dare complete the sentence because he saw his brother walking towards them. Opal however hadn't. "Korra and Mako what?" she said. "Ohh! Yeah, me too...in fact I think that it would happen if Korra wasn't engaged..." Opal saw that Bolin looked incredibly nervous. Someone cleared his throat behind her. She turned around and realized why Bolin had been so nervous. A tall, brooding guy, with black hair and hazel eyes stood behind her glaring at Bolin. "OH Hey...Mako!! Sup Bro?" Bolin said, as casually as he could manage. Mako sighed. "Have you...ahh...seen Korra?" he asked. Opal and Bolin looked at each other knowingly. "Ummm....yeah. I think I saw her with Asami at her house..." Mako started walking towards Korra's house. Leaving Opal and Bolin struggling to control their laughter. And failing miserably...

Korra's house....

Mako knocked on the door and was shortly greeted by Senna. "Mako," she said uneasily. "Come in..." Mako stepped inside, but he couldn't see Korra. "Ahh...can I speak to korra please." Senna looked uncomfortable. She glanced towards the kitchen, and then spoke in a low voice. "Follow me," she said. Mako followed Korra's mother into another room. She closed the door and turned to face Mako. "Mako, please...do you love Korra?" the fire bender was taken back. "What!? No...I..." "Are you in love with my daughter or not?!" Senna hissed. Before he had even considered what he was going to say, "Yes," he replied. Senna sighed heavily. "Then Mako, please...leave her alone..." 

"What?" 

"You heard me..." Senna said, her eyes filled with tears. "Mako, Korra cares for you... a lot...she thinks the world of you, I've seen it in her eyes...but that's exactly why you have to let her be..." she started to sob, and she sat down on the bed. "We would never force this on her unless we absolutely had no other choice..." she said, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Having to go through with...this...it's already hard for her...you...just being in your presence makes it unbearable for her. Talking to you....Mako I know what the heart is like. It wants what it wants... Korra loves you as it is...if she finds out that you still love her the same..." Senna broke off there. Mako sat down beside her. He just stared blankly at nothing. And there was a long silence, broken only by Senna's occasional sobs... Mako felt like hitting the wall. If only he'd told korra, before any of this happened... "I understand..." he said rising. "I do love Korra, and I don't want to make this any harder that it needs to be for her..." Senna got up and gave Mako a hug. "I'm so sorry Mako," she said. 'I'm sorry too' thought Mako. He was sorry, sorrier than he'd ever been in his entire life...

 

That night....

Korra went for a walk along the shores. Up ahead she saw a figure, staring out at the ocean. Ziro. "It's beautiful," he said when he heard her approaching. "Yeah," Korra agreed. "Korra," Ziro said after a moment of silence. "I...well...you and that fire bender? Are you?..." he let the rest of the sentence hang between them. Korra blushed. "Well...no...I mean...we were...but then...." she trailed off. "But you still care for him?" Korra nodded. Then sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "No, I am. My aunt has put us in an impossible situation...I want peace as much as you do, that's why I'm doing this...I guess, it's why both of us are doing this...but it must be harder for you than for me..." Korra didn't say anything. She couldn't, because she knew that her voice would crack if she tried. All she could think about at that moment...was Mako....'I'm sorry Mako,' she said silently... 

 

In the spirit cave, away from the village...

"What do you want to do master?" she asked the spirit who hovered in front of her. "Possess a human form of course!" It said. "But it will not be easy, one of us must see if a human can stand the strain of being possessed...." She nodded. "One of us will possess a male bender, and another will possess a female bender. Another will possess a male non bender and another will possess a female non bender..." She nodded once more. "I assume that you would not possess just anyone..." 

"No," the spirit agreed. "I want to possess those of value, so that we may gain more that the result of an experiment..." she nodded. She understood, the spirits wanted to possess certain people, even if it was just an experiment to see what kind of person could withstand the strain. They had to take as many advantages as possible. Possession was no easy task, it had to be done during the full moon... that was the day after tomorrow. She had two days to find suitable candidates to be possessed....

 

A/N  
Sorry if this was a bit short... PLS comment!!


	4. Action

Chapter 4

The next day.... (Asami, Varick and Judii join Korra's family for breakfast...)

"Asami, darling I thought about your offer to do business with me...and I decided that it's better to sell it off to you than to wait for your husband to show up!" Varick said. Asami raised an eyebrow. "Ahh...no offence intended...” Varick added quickly. "My apologizes if the disputes between the Earth kingdom and the water tribes is what's keeping him away...” Tanrack said. "What? No...Not really. It's, well it's actually fire nation royal diplomacy stuff, and he’s a bit tied up back home..." Asami said. Asami turned to face Varick. "Any way, Varick...." Senna observed that Asami had lost her apatite, yesterday, the young woman had eaten four and a half bowls of stewed sea prunes...and that was for breakfast alone. Today, she'd barley eaten one bowl... After about ten minutes Asami got up to wash her plate, but then instantly collapsed back down, dropping her bowl in the process. She would have toppled over had Tanrack not caught her. "Asami!?" Korra said. Asami rubbed her head and groaned. "Senna dashed off into the kitchen and then returned with a glass of water. Asami gulped it down thirstily.... "Asami, are you all right?" Tanrack asked the only half-conscious woman. "Ahh...y...yeah...I just need to lay down for a bit...""Of course," Senna said as she helped Tanrack take her into the bedroom, just as the Earth queen and Ziro walked in to the house. Tanrack muttered under his breath, and after helping Asami onto the bed left her in Senna's care and went off to deal with the queen.

"What's wrong with her," The earth queen said, pointing towards the room where Asami had been carried to. "She's just feeling faintish," Tanrack replied shortly."Hmmpf," the earth queen nodded. "Any way, I was just here to ask-" Leaving her father to deal with the earth queen Korra slowly slipped out of the house...

She walked towards the port. Then she saw him, a tall man, who she plainly recognized as Mako. He seemed to be in a distant world. 'I owe it to him to at least say hi,' she thought. She forced herself to walk towards him. "Hi," she said. Maki jumped and turned around. 

"Ohh...Ahhh…korra...” he said. There was an awkward silence. Korra sighed. "So, I hear you’re a possible future chief of police huh?" Korra said trying to make conversation. "Well...we all knew that it would happen sooner or later right?" They both laughed at his joke. But the awkwardness soon found its way back. What were they supposed to say? Senna's words flooded back into Mako's mind. She was right, well if korra really did still like him...then talking to her would just hurt her... "Ahh, I...have to go..." Mako said. Before the avatar could reply he was walking away.

Somewhere [in the south, in the village but nowhere specific]...

Eska was bored. More bored that when she normally visited the south...but then ruling the north was more boring. Normally though she had Desna to keep her company. But not this time, no, this time Desna was too busy hanging out with his new best friend...Katsune... What was so special about her anyway? Then only did it occur to Eska... that she was jealous...

 

Inside Una's quaters...

Una sat cross legged on her bed. Thinking. Listening. From here, she could only hear the voices. 'Histanak is a powerful water bender, close to the chief..." she said. 'Yees he will do...' she continued. "Eska of the Northern water tribe, would be useful and so would the non-bender and business man named Varick.' The spirits agreed to this. 'One more is needed...' Una thought for a few moments...there was Senna, she was close to chief Tanrack, and mother to the avatar, but then another idea popped into her head... 'Asami Sato,' she said. 'Owner of future industries, friend of avatar korra...and more importantly...princess of the fire nation...' 'yes.' the spirits hissed. 'Yes,' she will be a valuable asset indeed.

(In case you didn't figure it out before, did u figure it out now?)

In Korra's house....

When korra came back the Earth queen was gone and Asami was at the table drinking hot chocolate. "Asami, how are you? Feeling better?" she asked. Asami just nodded. Korra looked at her mother who just shrugged. Korra nodded and disappeared off into her room.

The night of the full moon...

Everyone was fast asleep, four dark spirits flew into the village, and not many would have noticed them, even if they were awake... One slipped into Eskas room, as it drew closer to her, Eska started to stir. She felt cold, as it touched her and tried to enter her mind... and when her eyes finally blinked open it was too late... Varick, a heavy sleeper, didn't even feel the darkness descending upon him. Instead he just slept like baby byson, and even after he was possessed, he still didn't notice...[weirdo] Histanak, realized that something was trying to invade his mind far too late... And then there was Asami, who had decided to go for a midnight snack. She'd had the strangest craving for cookies all of a sudden... 

After eating an entire jar of cookies, Asami went back upstairs to her room, and lay down of her bed and closed her eyes. She was fully awake when a spirit tried to take over her mind. She instantly bolted up, when she saw a luminous purple and black ghost like figure in front of her. It lunged at her, she tried to hit it, but her hand went right through... She screamed as she felt it trying to reach into her mind and take control. She just kept on screaming, hoping that someone, anyone would come, because now she could barely move. And soon enough, she lost control...and consciousness. Korra jolted up as she heard Asami scream. She, Tanrack and Senna ran outside towards the house where Asami, Bolin, Opal and Mako were staying. Korra knocked down the door and they rushed in and ran up the stairs to Asami's room. There, they found, Mako, Opal and Bolin gathered around Asami who lay unconscious on the floor. "What happened??!!" Korra demanded as she rushed towards her friend. 

"We don't know," said Opal. "We just heard her screaming, and when we came..." she broke off there. Senna kneeled beside Asami and checked her temperature. "I think she has a fever," she said. "We should get her to a healer…"

Inside Asami's head...

Asami was trapped in the depths of her mind. Her body was possessed...and was dying... The dark spirit, Leha, who was in control of Asami Sato's body knew that something was wrong. Entering and possessing this woman had had a severe impact on her body, for some reason...the woman’s body was now dying... Leha was now trapped. Asami Sato had seen the spirit, if Leha left her body, she would tell the avatar all that she knew. And she now knew much. But if she stayed it would be a waste of valuable time. But losing time was better than losing everything...she would have to wait until Asamis body died, then she would be able to leave. But how long would she have to wait?

Outskirts of the village... [I'm not going to name the spirits possessing Eska, Varick and Histanak...]

Eska, Varick and Histanak...well actually their possessed forms...met on the outskirts of the village. "Where is Leha? She should be here within the form of Asami Sato..." Varick said. "I heard screams from Asami Sato's room...I assume that she was awake…" "That would explain why she's not here, she must have stayed behind as not to rouse suspicion..." Eska said. "We must act natural, remember not to do anything suspicious...when the time is right we shall decide on what to do..." "You are to kill the avatar..." Una said joining them. "After she is gone....you shall be free to do whatever you please..."

Inside Oyaza the healer's clinic....

"Her temperature keeps rising and falling," Oyaza said. "I don't know why she became ill all of a sudden, but none of my normal treatments seem to be working. Well...at least not as well as they normally do..." Asami groaned. "Korra kneeled down beside her and squeezed her hand. "Korra, there's nothing we can do now, we have to let her rest, and we have to get some rest ourselves…" Tanrack said laying a hand on his daughters shoulder. “Your fathers right honey," Senna said. 'Besides, Jinora and Tenzin are coming tomorrow," Korra nodded. Asami was sweating and groaning. Why had she screamed? Mako looked over his shoulder one last time before shutting the door behind him and leaving Asami souly in Oyaza's care... They all said their simple goodnights and went back to bed...


	5. Cuaght

Chapter 5

The next day....

Jinora could see it, the village getting bigger as they flew closer. She remembered visiting the South countless times to visit gran gran. But after she'd passed away she hadn't been here quite so often. In fact, the last time she'd been here was during the war with the spirits. For a place that had been in ruins, just a few years ago...it looked good.... Korra, Senna, Mako, Bolin and Opal were there to greet them. "Korra!" Jinora said running over to Korra before Ugi had even properly touched the ground. "Hi, Jinora...wow...you've grown..." Jinora blushed. "Hey Jinora," Bolin said walking up to her. "How's Kai?" "Oh he's fine," she said smiling. "Korra," Korra looked over at Tenzin, she ran over and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Tenzin..." said the avatar. Tenzin just nodded. "Where's Asami? I need to give her a message..." said Tenzin. Everyone looked at each other, the mood instantly turned serious. "Asami isn’t well, she..." Korra tried to find the right words. Then decided that she should just start from the beginning. "Last night, we heard her scream, but when we went to see if she was okay...she was unconscious on the floor....and she'd caught a fever all of a sudden." "Speaking of Asami, I think we should go check up on her to see how she's doing..."

 

Oyaza's clinic....

When they reached Oyaza's clinic and tried to knock on the door, it opened and Varick and Eska walked out. "Varick?" Korra said. "What are you doing here?" Varick scratched his head. "Just checking up on my dear friend Asami..." he said. "Now if you'll excuse us Korra, we must be going..." Eska grabbed Varicks hand and dragged him away. Everyone stared after them for a few minutes, then Senna opened Oyaza's door and led everyone inside. Jinora couldn't get the uneasy feeling to go away. She'd sensed...something off about Varick and Eska, sure they were a loon, and a phyco respectively but there was, something... "Oyaza?" she said. Oyaza appeared out of one of the rooms. "Senna, you must be here to ask about Asami..." Senna nodded. Oyaza motioned her to follow. She did, but Oyaza closed the door before allowing anyone else into the room. "What was that all about?" Mako asked.

Outside, a few meters away from Oyaza's clinic....

"That explains it," Varick said. “Yes. It explains why Leha didn't show up, and why she hasn't left Sato's body.....but why did that happen?" Eska asked, her voice was low, and she kept looking around to make sure that no one was listening. "Maybe the female non benders cannot handle the stain of being possessed." Varick replied. Eska looked skeptical. "I highly doubt that..." Varick nodded in agreement. “Prehaps Leha will find the answer...we shall visit her again later...but now we must go and tell Una of the delay..."

When they found Una and told her about Asami. "Hmmm....a minor setback...after she dies, Leha can possess the Earth queen....yes. And then we can aid, a few...ahh...disagreements between the Earth kingdom and the water tribes...." I was a good plan, but she'd have to consult her masters first. Problem was, now, their best shot at killing the avatar was gone.... no matter... they would think of something else. And then, once the world belonged to the spirits...she would finally be able to receive immortality, and power...

 

Inside Asami's head....

Even though Asami wasn't in control of her body, she could still feel the strain. The spirit, Leha, hovered around her... "Please, why aren't you leaving?" Leha looked at Asami. She looked very weak. "If I leave, then you shall reveal all you know..." she said. Asami sighed. She felt awful, she was dying...not just her....Leha didn't seem to be too well either. Not that she had anything against Leha dying right now...but could spirits even die?

All of a sudden Asami felt like she was slipping out of consciousness. Why was this happening? Eska and Varick weren't in the same state as her....what- Then she realized, that she wasn't in a dark place in her mind anymore. While she could still see it...she could see...light and...Something. 

"What?" Leha asked, sensing her thoughts. Asami scowled at the spirit. She locked her thoughts away as best she could and closed her eyes. Leha watched as Asami slowly disappeared...where could she have gone? Could she have died? No, not yet... The spirit world? It was possible, but why hadn't the souls of Eska, Varick been sent there as well? Leha herself felt sick, now that Asami's spirit was gone, all the pain was being directed at Leha. If she left, would Asami's spirit once again return to her form? Leha couldn't take that risk....she would have to wait...she would have to be patient....

Oyaza's clinic, inside the room where Asami was being treated....

Asami groaned a little, Senna and Oyaza looked over at her. Her face was pale, and her eyes were squeezed shut and she was sweating. "What do you mean she's...." Senna looked frantically from Oyaza to Asami's unconscious figure. “She’s dying..." Oyaza repeated. "Why!?" Oyaza shook her head sadly. "I don't know, but I might be able to help her.....but until then..." she trailed off. Oyaza was one of the best healers, almost as good as Katara had been. If she couldn't help her... "I...I need to tell the others."

Outside the room....

"Dad," Jinora said. Tenzin looked at his eldest. "I have...a strange feeling. Like something dark....I don't know...but I was getting it off Varick and Eska. I feel it in here too," Tenzin could see that Jinora was serious. But before he could answer.... The door opened and Senna walked in. Everyone looked up as she entered. Then, when they saw the grave look on her face, they knew that something was wrong. "Mom?,what's-" "Asami's dying..." 

"WHAT!!!!????" Everyone asked at once.

"We don't know why," Oyaza said joining them. All of a sudden, Jinora stepped back, she put her hand on her forehead. Then when she looked up, she dashed into Asami's room. Everyone followed her. The moment Jinora saw Asami she gasped. And it wasn't because of how sick she looked.... She could sense the darkness radiating from her. She could almost see it. The dark spirit. "Jinora, what's wrong?!" Tenzin asked coming to her side. Jinora took a step backwards. "Where are Varick and Eska!!?" she demanded.

Everyone looked at each other, then at the air bender. Jinora tried to rush out but Tenzin caught her. "Jinora what's wrong? What is it?" Jinora looked at Asami, her eyes half filled with fear.... "She's possessed, so are Varick and Eska..." she said. "Possessed? Possessed by what?" Mako asked. "By Dark spirits..." Jinora said her voice low. "What!?" Jinora nodded. "Okay, this is getting out of hand," Korra said. This was getting out of hand. "How come all this happens when the Earth queen shows up?" Mako said. "The Earth queen?" Tenzin repeated. "You don't think...she has something to do with it, do you?" "I wouldn't put it past her," Mako replied. "Ok, come on Mako, don't you think your jumping to conclusions? You know..." Bolin said, cautiously. "No, I don't know." "Well, I mean...there's no proof...and you are pretty upset about Korra getting married and all so-" "WHAT!?" Jinora and Tenzin cried. "What do you mean Korra's getting married!!?" Tenzin demanded. Korra waved the question off. "Ok, I agree with Mako, it is a bit weird that this happened when the Earth queen came...in fact, I agree that she probably has something to do with it...but what about Asami?"

Everyone looked at Asami, still fighting for her life... "Your right. Why aren't Varick and Eska dying?" Opal said. “There’s only one way to find out...we have to capture one of them..." Mako said. "You can't, if you do catch Varick or Eska, then the spirits would just leave their bodies." Jinora said. "They must have possessed them foe specific reasons," this was from Tenzin. "So why hasn't this spirit left Asami yet...I mean....she's no use to them like this..." Everyone nodded. Then there was a long silence.... 

"We have to tell Iroh..." korra said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayy!! So I updated!! This is for my team and our juniors!! WE WON!!! B4EVER!!!:)


	6. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm on holiday today cuz schools closed so I just thought I'd update. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The Fire nation....

General Iroh was listening to his second in command as he explained about the Earth kingdom colonies, which were venturing too close to fire nation borders. In truth, Iroh wished that he could be down at the South Pole instead of here. But his grandfather had pointed out that the General of the united forces, AND Prince of the Fire nation going anywhere near the water tribe, who had asked for his aid repeatedly only to be denied [for political reasons], would not look good. Especially when the earth queen was involved... 

Mid-way through the meeting, [which was being held amongst many generals, and dignitaries, and his mother and grandfather.] the doors opened and a servant walked in. He didn't even ask for permission, but came straight towards Iroh and whispered into his ear. "Sir, a message from the Avatar. She says that you should come immediately. She says that your wife is extremely ill..." Iroh bolted up. He knew that everyone was staring at him, but he didn't care. Normally he would, but not now... Korra wouldn't be asking him to come down to the south unless it was of upmost importance. Even if it was, Asami probably would have stopped her, but Korra had asked him, which means Asami hadn't been able to stop her... 

Fear surged through him as he walked out of the room, the servant behind him filling him in on what avatar korra said. The door shut behind him, leaving everyone in wonder. His mother knew that this must be awfully important, more than that even, if it had made her son walk out of a meeting without even excusing himself. A few minutes after he left, Zuko called the meeting to adjourn. And then he went after his grandson. When he finally found him, he heard him ordering for his ship to be ready to set sail in an hour. To set sail for the Sothern water tribe. "Iroh! What do you think you’re doing, going to the south could be seen as a hostile act by the fire nation, you-" "Asami is sick..." he said. “Dying," Zuko looked at his grandson. He understood. Iroh was worried for someone he loved. But as a prince of the fire nation, he had to think about the consequences. There was a war brewing between the Earth kingdom and the water tribe. The Earth kingdom had a strong army, almost equal to the fire nations...if the general of the united forces and the prince of the fire nation goes to the water tribe...the Earth queen of all people will see this as if we were giving our support to the water tribe! It would mean war!" "Grandfather with all due respect, we will be at war, after the Earth queen has taken over the water tribes! And, my wife is ill...dying, I’m not going to just wait around here..." "Iroh, what in the world has gotten into you!? I understand how you must be feeling, but Asami is amongst the some of the best healers in the world! Healer's who've learned from Katara..." "No, that's not it...." Iroh said. 

"There's more..."

 

In the soth pole at about dusk....

Mako sat down near a ledge dropping down into the blue sea. He sat there thinking. He thought a lot these days, and most of the time he sat there blaming himself....... torturing himself with the question...why? Why was this happening? And more importantly, why hadn't he told her? Why hadn't he realized sooner, before it was too late. Korra walked through the snow, towards the ledge where she usually watched the skies turn black. up ahead she saw someone sitting on the ledge, it didn’t take long for the avatar to realize that it was Mako...she knew that it would be better to walk away......

But was there really any walking away from this? Before she could stop herself, she was already walking up to Mako. "Good evening kind sir," she said in a very earth queenish accent. Mako jumped and spun around already falling into defense position. He straightened up when he saw Korra. For a minute they just stared at each other, once again Senna's words floated into memory. "I’ve....gotta go ...” Mako tried to walk away, away from Korra, away from hurting her.... he hadn't even gone one step when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards her. "Hey cool guy, slow down......what's wrong?" "Ahhh.....wrong? Nothing..." Mako said. God Asami was right, when it came to the avatar, Mako was a terrible lier..... Korra stared into her ex-boyfriends eyes. All she wanted to do right now was tell him.....but she couldn't do that now. She had had her chance and she hadn't taken it, and now she had to pay the price..... Both Mako and korra were so lost in thought that they didn’t realize how close they were, just inches away from eachother... Mako was the one who looked away and broke the trance. He sighed. "Korra, look...I don't want to make this harder-" he stopped there, realizing that he had already revealed too much. He looked at korra, who had tears streaming down from her blue eyes. "I...I have to go, I'm sorry korra," "It's not your fault..." korra murmured after him....she watched as he walked away, and then she sat down on the ledge and wished that she could turn back time, and stop all this before it even began.

 

Inside Asami's head....

Leha searched every corner of Asami’s mind trying ad find where she might have gone. She found nothing, which proved that her body had indeed sent her spirit to the spirit world. But why? That shouldn't happen unless..... Leha searched Asamis mind....she searched everywhere, but this time she wasn't looking for Asami's spirit in particular.....this time she searched for any spirit, and then, she found it......

 

Near Oyaza's clinic......

Korra, Tenzin and Jinora watched as Eska, well Eskas possessed form wandered around near Oyaza's clinic. Korra looked at Jinora, "Are you sure about this?" she asked. Jinora nodded. Jinora sat down on the soft white snow and crossed her legs. She took a deep breath, and then she began....

 

Inside Oyaza's clinic.....

She was getting worse. Her body was dying. Why wasn't the spirit leaving? Surely, even someone as important as Asami Sato was no use to anyone in this condition. Oyaza flicked her fingers over a bowl of water near Asamis bed. The water danced in her hand, she used it to examine Asami's condition. It was a fairly affective test, improved by katara herself. Oyaza stopped as she sensed something....something wrong, yet right.... she tried to sense it better but she couldn’t. Whatever it was that she had sensed, it was being blocked by the dark spirit inhabiting Asami's body. Oyaza looked at Asami's pale face, covered with sweat, her eyes were squeezed shut. "May the spirits help you..." Oyaza said, before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> (Okay, so my computer is busted, so I'm writing this on the tablet, and I don't have a copy of what I wrote before it....but either way, the time differences here? I leave it to the creativity and logical thinking of whoever reads this.:-)


	7. The spirit World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ok,mso I'm sorry if my fighting scenes aren't good, but I've no idea how to describe bending.....)

Chapter 7

 

In the spirit world (A day or two has passed in the real world,).....

Asami walked around the strange place, this place, which seemed to have no time......it was as if time itself didn't exist. Where was she? Was she dead? Had her body finally given in? Or had Leha sent her here? "You are not dead Asami......" Asami whirled around to see a plump, okay so fat, sweet looking bearded old man standing behind her. She could have sworn she recognized him... "Who....who are you?" she asked taking a step closer. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him....if Iroh were here he probably would have killed her for trusting a strange person she just met......especially in this situation......

The old man smiled as he sighed. "I didn't think you'd recognize me...." he said. "Uhhh....I'm sorry, it's...not that...well, I mean I know that I've seen you somewhere, but...." she trailed off. The old man chuckled, and shook his head. "Hmmm....my name is Iroh" "Iroh?" Asami repeated the old man nodded. Then suddenly, she remembered. The man who stood in front of her, was general Iroh I, dragon of the west, and uncle to lord Zuko. And of course, her husband’s name sake.. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" a cup of tea? 

Suddenly Asami felt incredibly hungry? You could feel hungry in the spirit world? Asami nodded and followed Iroh to his cottage. It was beautiful. In a bright sunny patch of land, with spirits, good spirits hovering about....it looked so peaceful and welcoming. "Please sit down," Iroh said as he pulled out a chair from the garden table, which was laid out with some tea cups and some delicious looking pastries. "Please," iroh said. "Help yourself," Asami gulped down two cups of tea and three slices of cake. Afterwards Iroh motioned her to follow him. They walked through the ever so enchanting gardens of the spirit world. And then suddenly Asami felt a bolt of pain go through her and she dropped down onto her knees. She felt exhausted, and every inch of her body ached, then an unusual pain attacked the area around her abdomen. Asami gritted her teeth in pain. Iroh knelt beside her, and helped her onto her feet. After the pain past, Asami felt exhausted. "Why is this happening?" she asked her voice craking. "Why only to me? Why aren't Varick and Eska here too?" she tried to stand up by here self, and after a few tries succeeded. 

“Your body could not withstand the strain of harboring four souls at once...." Iroh said of handedly. "Excuse me?" Iroh stared at her for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization. "You do not know?" "Know what?" Asami demanded. Iroh ran two fingers through his beard. Then he sighed. "Asami....you, why don't you sit down?" “I’ll stand, thank you," she said. Iroh sighed. "Very well, Asami, when a spirit possess a person, they lock that persons own spirit in the deepest depths of their minds. This is so that the possessive spirit has complete control of the body with no opposition. And it also reduces the strain put on the victim’s body. The little strain that is there is applied on the spirit of the owner of the body."

Iroh stopped to look at Asami, who nodded. "However, when a body has too many souls, it cannot withstand the strain.....and begins to break down, or, in your case, it sends one souls out of it and into the spirit world...." Iroh's face was grave when he looked at Asami.; "your body could not handle the strain of harboring all four spirits of you, Leha and the spirits of both your unborn children, at the same time-" Asami sat or rather fell down at that last part. She couldn't believe it....it couldn't be. Two? She’s suspected one and had been meaning to get checked up by Oyaza but with all the commotion with Korra’s engagement she hadn’t had the chance. A smile worked its way onto Asami's mouth, and she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear what Iroh said next. "Your body had to lessen the strain, and unfortunately, you were sent here...." Asami stared at him. "What do you mean unfortunately?" she asked, a note of fear creeping into her voice. Iroh sat down beside her... " Asami, your body, your children....both need you to survive....now that your soul is no longer in your body it will die, and so will they....."

 

Near oyaza's clinic...... 

Eska, well the dark spirit controlling her form, reached out to Leha. She found her, weak...as if she was also taking the strain of Asami Sato's illness..... 'Leha' she said telepathically. 'Sato is in the spirit world...' 'What!?' Eska gasped. How could this be? Why-’she is carrying children-' Leha was cut off when the dark spirit felt a light force creeping closer. Trying to break in, trying to trap her. The light grew, bigger and bigger until it had the dark spirit trapped. 'why are you doing this??!" the light demanded. She could not resist. Whoever this was she, or he had an incredibly strong connection to the spirits, and a commitment to good. But she couldn't betray Una, so she told the next closest truth...,'the....earth kingdom....shall rule...' she felt shock. The dark spirit sensed this moment and fled from Eska's mind. It travelled into Oyaza's clinic, and then reached out to Leha...'Leha, come, they know....there is no use in possessing her any longer,' after a few moments Leha emerged from Asami's body. 'Come, we must go and warn the others.....' they flew out, and before they vanished they saw avatar Korra, Jinora and her father staring after them. Jinora, yes, she must have been the light. She was dangerous ...she would have to be eliminated.

 

In the spirit world.....

What was she supposed to do? What could she do? Her body would give out soon, and then.... "I need to find a way back....." she said. Iroh shook his head in dismay. "I am sorry, but unless Leha gives up control over your body, there is no other way." as if on cue, Asami felt like she was slipping out of consciousness, the last thing she saw before her spirit went back to her body was Iroh,s face.

 

A few hours later, in the spirit cave.....

"WHAT!?" Una screamed in outrage. "What do you mean they found out!?" 'The air bender girl, Jinora.....she is strongly connected to the spirits. She sensed that there was something wrong as soon as she saw us,' This was just amazing. Why hadn't the chief told the earth queen about what he knew? They probably thought that the Earth queen was responsible for this..... And in a way she was. But it was she who really commanded this. 'Una,' Leha said hovering in front of her. 'Asami Sato's children,' Una looked at Leha. 

"What about them?" she asked raising an eyebrow. 'I touched one of their souls.......she will belong to the spir-' “no you fool!!!!!!" Una yelled as she rose to her feet. "Sato might die soon, and even if she doesn’t, do you really think that they will s-" Una was cut off by another spirit.... Rendel, the leader of the dark sits of the south. ”Enough!" Everyone turned to look at him. "If the avatar believes that all this is the earth queens doing, then let her think like that. Una, your job is to frame the earth queen, and then we will plan our revenge another time.....' Una bowed deeply and nodded. He was right. Her plans would have to be delayed. She would now have to find a way to blame this on the earth queen, but what about Varick, Eska, Histanak and Asami? "Do any of them know of my involvement in this?" she asked the four dark spirits hovering before her. 'No, but Jinora knows that the earth kingdom was involved....' Una thought for a minute. Then slowly nodded. “Very well master," Before she left,” the earth queen asked me to tell you to attack the village, to weaken them......." Rendel nodded, and Una walked out of the cave and back to the village, to help set the scene for the attack that the spirits would soon bring to the southern water tribe.


	8. Spirit Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh!! I'm so sorry I didn't update in a long time!!

Chapter 8

Late that night.....

There was silence. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the wind and of the ocean. Other than that everything was still and tranquil.... Then suddenly, out of the dark blanket of the night a chorus of wails erupted, and dark figure swooped down from the skies like ghosts. People rushed out of their houses and instantly wished that they hadn't stepped out in the first place...... 

Dark spirits flew all around the village, springing fires as they went, wreaking havoc and chaos to the south. Water benders attempted to put out the flames, and they were succeeding, until dark spirits started to attack them. Korra tried attacking the spirits, and failed miserably. She tried to use the theqnuiqe she had learned from Ualock all those years ago, it worked, but then the spirits the spirits found a way to resist it. All of a sudden a dark spirit threw korra across the soft white snow. She got up and started attacking the spirit.

 

Close to the port.....

Up ahead Iroh could see the southern water tribe. But it didn't look peaceful, or look like it was recovering from a war......in fact, it looked more like it was smack down in the middle of a war! To avoid any possible....misunderstandings, he had come in a private future industries yacht, now he really wished he'd brought a ship with other weaponry, “captain! How long before we arrive?" “Not much longer sir," the captain replied as he stared wide eyed at the flaming village in the distance. “Tell the men to be prepared," Grandfather would kill him for this, especially if this was the earth queens doing, but he didn't think about that. He had to focus on the matter at hand.

In the village......

All the spirits seemed to be doing one thing, attacking korra. The avatar was doing her best to hold her own, but failing. If she went into the avatar state, it might do more harm than good, for that was when the avatar was at her most powerful......and her most vulnerable. And korra had no doubt that the spirits would use that vulnerability- korra was slammed into a wall, and was on the verge of losing consciousness. She saw dark spirits coming towards her, then, "KORRA!!" she heard Mako's voice. She saw bright red and orange flames, and then she saw the spirits attacking Mako. And at that moment, Korra decided that whatever the risks.....he was worth it.

She forced herself to stand. Then, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were a glowing blue, and at that moment, all their skills, knowledge, all of them spoke through her....she entered the avatar state.... When Iroh and his troops made it to the village, they saw korra in an epic battle with the spirits. Everyone watched as the avatar took on more than a. dozen dark spirits at a time. Then, all of the spirits lunged at Korra at the same time, Korra felt them tearing at her mind, trying to tear it apart.... she screamed. Then all of a sudden the spirits stopped and faded away into the darkness. After a few moments, korra came out of the Avatar state and dropped unconscious to the floor. Mako was instantly at her side, "korra?" he said. She didn't answer. "Korra..., wake up, please wake up....." he pleaded. Everyone had gathered around. Korra didn't move, or respond in any way. Had the spirits done something to her? Mako was on the verge of being hysteric. He squeezed her hand. "I love you Korra," he whispered quietly. There was a lingering silence. Then, Korra groaned as her eyes blinked open. She smiled when she saw Mako's concerned face looking down at her. "Why so serious?" she whispered weakly. Mako sighed in relief, and gave Korra a hug. "Korra!" Senna said running towards her daughter. “I’m fine mom," she said as she hugged her mother. "I'm fine..." she looked up at Mako.....and he saw what she wanted to say written so plainly in her blue eyes.....he smiled weakly and helped Senna take her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! I know this is a sucky update and it’s ridiculously short!! Please bear it with me though. THX for reading and don’t forget to comment!!


	9. Lose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!
> 
> 1)Ok, so first off, this is the last chapter of Book One!!! OMG! I can't believe it!  
> 2)BTW, I know the spirit attack in the last chapter was beyond lame.....normally my fight scenes are better, but like I said I have no idea how to describe bending. oh, and after Asami's spirit re-entered her body, she'll still unconscious...

Chapter 9 

 

In Oyaza's clinic.....

Many had been injured by the spirit attack the night before, and among them was Una. " Una, you wanted to speak with me?" Korra said as she and Mako walked over to Una. Una nodded then looked around cautiously. "Avatar korra," she said in a low voice. She looked at korra and did her best to look scared. "I....I can't do it any more..." she said. Korra and Mako looked at each other. “what do you mean?" korra asked cautiously. Una glanced around, and continued. “The earth queen is the one who is controlling the dark spirits, she wants to kill you!" Una's voice started to crack. “I love my nation, but I couldn't let her do this.....I can't any more..." Una glanced around frantically. “I, I don't want to be a part of this!! She wants to take over the world, the water tribe the fire nation, EVERYTHING!!!" she said.

“Please don't let it be known that I told you this, my very life could be in danger...." Korra nodded and then she and Mako left to join Senna, Tanrack, Iroh, Bolin and opal. Now that the blame had been turned towards the earth queen, all Una had to do was wait, wait for the right time to act, and then the world would belong to the spirits....to her... "What do you mean it was the earth queen?" Tanrack repeated. “The earth queen has somehow gotten control over the spirits! She’s the one who ordered them to attack and to try and kill me!" Korra said clenching her fists. The earth queen was such a slimy little..... She hadn't even bothered to think of casualties, her own nephew had been almost fatally injured. They were interrupted by Oyaza, "Her fevers going down a bit....." she said her eyes fixed on Iroh. "You can go see her now, she'll probably wake up soon," Iroh nodded and left go see his wife. Oyaza stared after him. She wondered if he knew, if Asami had known?.....

Mako decided to go for a walk. He looked at Korra and then headed for the door.

 

Somewhere in the village.....

Mako walked through the snow observing all the damage that had been done by the spirits. Then he saw a shimmering blue gem on the snow. He picked it up, it was attached to a dark blue ribbon and then only did Mako notice that the gem had a design carved onto it. He decided that he'd give it to chief Tanrack when he got back. Up ahead he saw three figures wandering around, they seemed as if though they were looking for something. Eska, Desna and Katsune looked up as they heard Mako approaching. Eska ignored him and went back to looking for whatever she was looking for, and her twin soon followed her lead. "Ahhh....what are you doing?" Mako asked. “Ahhh...we're looking for Eska's betrothal necklace, “said Katsune.” She lost it last night. You haven't seen it by any chance have you?" Mako pulled out the necklace he'd found earlier. "My necklace!!!" Eska said as she snatched it from Mako. She put it on and then turned to face Mako. “It appears that I am in your debt, I do not like being indebted. So to pay my dept. I shall offer you a valuable piece of advice...." "Ahhh....ok?" Mako said, even though he knew that it didn't really matter. "I suggest you learn how to make a betrothal necklace if you ever plan on proposing to cousin Korra, and if you are planning on doing so, I suggest you do it quickly...." with that the phycho ice princess turned and left. Mako just stared. "You know, she has a point...." Desna said before too left, Katsune just shrugged and followed him.

 

Oyaza's clinic Asami's room......

Asami groaned as her eyes blinked open. She glanced around and her eyes landed on Irohs face, not the sweet old man she had met earlier but her Iroh. "Asami?" she heard him whisper her name. She groaned again. "Asami?" he repeated. “What?" she asked sleepily. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief and laugh a bit. He was kneeling beside her bed. Iroh ran his fingers through her hair. “How do you feel?" he asked her softly. In truth she felt awful. Her body was aching and she felt really tired “I’m fine," she said as she reached up and touched his cheek. He smiled. “You’re lying..." he said. Asami sighed weakly. "Alright," she said in defeat." I feel sleepy, I feel tired and I'm hungry...." Iroh kissed her gently. Asami felt a jab of pain near her abdomen. She groaned. Iroh frowned slightly. “Is the spirit gone?" Asami nodded. “That’s why I could come back. Iroh said-" "Iroh?" her husband repeated. "Long story...." she said smiling." he said that my body-" she gritted her teeth as the pain increased. “Don’t worry, the after effects should fade away in a day or two," Oyaza said as she joined them. “The rest has nothing to do with the spirits, in fact it's completely natural...." her eyes were on Asami. Iroh looked from his wife to the healer. "What do you mean natural?" he asked. Oyaza looked at Asami who shook her head. "I'll leave you..." with that oyaza left. Iroh looked at Asami. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Ahhh....I have something to tell you..." she said. She tried to sit up straight, only to fall back down again. Iroh helped her sit up. She looked into his hazel eyes, she opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. Then finally... "I'm........pregnant..." she said quietly. He stared at her in disbelief. Why had she even come here now!?? She must have realized that it was dangerous.....and why hadn't she told him? "Asami....why didn't-" she cut him off. “I didn't know....Iroh's the one who told me about them-" " them?" Iroh repeated. Asami smiled as she shrugged. "Twins..." Iroh sat down beside her. Asami threw her hands around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. He held her closely, then from outside the room they heard the Earth queen’s outraged voice. "ChiefTtanrack! Is that a fire nation ship on your port!!? I hear that General Iroh of the united forces is here, is this some sort of plot to kill me!!??! Have you allied yourself with the fire nation!!? I demand to know!!!" the earth queen’s voice boomed. Iroh groaned as he got up.

 

Outside Asami's room.....

Korra felt like blasting the earth queen all the way back to Ba sin sai. She would have done it too had her father not given her a warning look. But Korra ignored half of it, and settled for the next best thing to blasting her half way across the world. "We have Intel that you were the one who ordered the attack last night, and that you also asked the spirits to possess Asami, Eska, Varick and Histanak....."korra said clenching her fists. “WHAT!!?? That’s...... that's insane!" korra felt the earth queen’s heart rate increase. "You’re lying your highness...it's pretty obvious....."

“You’re stalling avatar! Either way, this is war! And if you think that the fire nation will offer you any support, I sincerely doubt that they will help!!" Korra knew that the last thing the earth queen would want right now was to be at war with the nation which had the strongest military in the world. But then again there was still no sign of help from the fire nation. Before anyone could reply to the earth queens, Iroh stepped out of Asami's room. Everyone's eyes were on him. "I didn't come here with any intention of supporting either the water tribe or earth kingdom," he said, his fiery gaze fixed on the earth queen. " However, due to charges of attempting to harm, or perhaps kill the princess and heirs of the fire nation, " everyone looked at each other as he said this. " the earth kingdom has displayed hostile acts against us and is, from now on until further notice, an enemy of the fire nation. And now, both the southern and northern water tribes are under the fire nation’s protection, and any hostility towards either of them will be seen as an act of war......" the expression on the earth queen’s face was a mixture of rage and horror. Without another word she stormed out of the clinic, leaving everyone in silence.

A/N  
( OMG! I just watched episode 10 of season three...and the earth queen Dies!! Major controversy to this fic, I'll have to fix that......)

“Thank you," Tanrack said turning to face Iroh, he simply nodded. "Ahh....what do you mean by heirs of the fire nation?" Opal asked. Everyone one started to look at Iroh, who in turn was in a very awkward position. He opened his mouth a few times but couldn't really figure out how to say it. Everyone looked over to Asami's room as they heard her laughing. Asami stood leaning against the door frame. "Asami!" Oyaza said as she rushed to her side. "You shouldn't be up now, you’re still weak....." Oyaza led Asami back into her room and came out after a few minutes. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" she asked Iroh. Iroh nodded and followed her to a corner of the room.

In the Earth queens room.....

The earth queen paced about her room. This was an outrage! The water tribes were now under the fire nation’s protection. Pursuing her goals would be suicide on all levels! Regardless of what the earth queen had everyone believe, her armies weren't as powerful as they'd once been...and they had no chance against the fire nation.... All of a sudden the earth queen felt cold, she felt as if though there was a dark presence haunting her.... she hesitantly turned around and instantly wished she hadn't. There stood the most horrifying spirit she had ever seen. It was tall, its face was twisted and bloody, it had long sharp fangs and shark like teeth. She felt paralyzed in fear. The spirit moved closer......it opened its mouth wider than remotely possible, revealing hidden rows of sharp teeth. She didn't even have time to scream before she was taken to her doom... 

Later when Apaqe and some others found the earth queen, they also saw the spirit sitting beside her dead body, waiting as if to tell them that it was responsible for her slaughter. But to their surprise, instead of attacking them it merely faded away...

Three days later.....

Mako took a deep breath as he walked up to the Korra, who stood on the ledge that hung over the blue waters of the south. "Hi," he said. Korra turned to look at him. "Ahhh....hi...” she said. There was an awkward silence. Mako squeezed Korra's hand and then quickly let go. She looked up at him, and for a moment their eyes locked. "So I guess you’re going back to republic city now..." she said looking away and attempting to hide her disappointment. She really wished that she could spend more time with Mako. Try to rebuild what they had once had. Once of the first things Ziro had done upon becoming king by his aunts death was calling off their engagement. "Yeah, I guess....when you will be able to visit?" he asked her. "In a few weeks I guess... why?” nothing" he said. "It’s just..." he looked away. She stepped closer to him. Mako looked into her blue eyes....he realized that if he was going to do this he had to do it now....he pulled her close, and before she could utter one word...he kissed her.

It lasted for quite some time, and when they finally pulled away Korra was both breathless and speechless. She tried to say something but Mako beat her to it. "Korra I love you, and I want to be with you forever....and now I know that there's only one way to do that....." he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out what he'd been working on for the past few days... It has a blue carved gem pendant and was attached to a blue ribbon. Korra's eyes grew wide when she saw it...'is that? No-it...it can't be...' she thought. Mako's hazel eyes looked directly into Korra's.... "Korra.......will you marry me?"

 

To be continued.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Ha!!! Were ya expecting that by any chance? I mean it was obvious...:D but still... Anyway, the earth queen may be gone, but it isn't over...believe me....any way, thanx to Nethmini, without her help this definitely would not have been written...and I hope you'll help me with the next one too.... That goes for anyone who'd reading and enjoying this story, thanks.
> 
> The sequel to this is called....  
> Spirit Book Two: Destruction 
> 
> Keep an eye out for it, and I hope you guys liked this and will read the next one:D


End file.
